Quantico High Deutsch
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Es stellt sich heraus, dass man an Reids neuer High School mehr als nur Mathe und Physik lernen kann. AU, leider auch ein bisschen OOC. JJReid


Titel: Quantico High  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
Beta-leser: noodlesoother  
Übersetzung aus dem Englischen: Noreen McAlba  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, CBS der Rest.  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing/Hauptfiguren: JJ/RS, DM  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romanze (Het), Fluff  
Zusammenfassung: Es stellt sich heraus, dass man an Reids neuer High School mehr als nur Mathe und Physik lernen kann. A/U, leider auch ein bisschen OOC  
A/N: ein Überraschungs-Weihnachtsgeschenk für lj user"yumekodragonfly" – hoffe, es gefällt : ) 

Für jeden normalen Teenager ist der erste Tag in der High School beängstigend. Alles ist neu: die Schule, die Lehrer, die Mitschüler. Und das schon für normale Schüler.

Spencer Reid zog den Kopf ein und schlurfte weiter, immer bemüht, in der Menge unterzugehen, die sich in Richtung des großen, furchteinflößenden Gebäudes bewegte. Er hatte heute keine Lust, in die Schule zu gehen. Immerhin wurde am ersten Tag nichts Neues unterrichtet. Und er wollte sich gern das unleidliche "Sich kennen Lernen" Ritual ersparen, das er so gut aus der Grundschule kannte. Besonders, wenn ein Lehrer es gut meinte und ihn aus der Klasse pickte, um sich vorzustellen. Was war so schlimm daran, dass er wieder zwei Klassen übersprungen hatte? Er war ein Genie, kein Insekt, das man anstarren konnte.

Reid fand seine Klasse, 1B, schnell. Er ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke und das Geflüster, das ihm folgte, und betrat entschlossen den Raum. Unglücklicherweise waren alle Plätze in der ersten Reihe besetzt, also setzte er sich in die zweite. Er sah vor zur Tafel und musste den Hals recken, damit er an einem großen Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren und... einem netten Lachen... vorbeisehen konnte. Ihre Freundin musste wirklich witzig sein. Reid schauderte. Um sich sofort selber zu mahnen. Er durfte sich nicht durch belanglose Sachen ablenken lassen.

"Entschuldige bitte", sagte er, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte. Das Mädchen reagierte nicht. Das machte ihn ein bisschen sauer. Aber Reid war noch neu und damit vorsichtig, also lehnte er sich vor und tippte dem Mädchen auf die Schulter und sprach sie noch mal an. Wie der Blitz fuhr sie nun herum so dass ihre Haare flogen. Wow... war sie schön.

"Was ist?" fragte sie ungeduldig. Als sie Reid sah hielt sie inne und hob eine Augenbraue. "Soll ich dir den Weg zur Grundschule zeigen?" fragte sie liebenswürdig. Ihre Freundin kicherte, aber die Blondine brachte sie schnell zum Schweigen.

Jetzt ruhte die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse auf Reid. Es war ihm unangenehm, wie zwei weitere Mädchen und drei Jungs ihn musterten, und er wurde rot.

"Ich..." stammelte er, erfolglos nach Worten suchend. Er hätte wirklich die fünf Minuten dem neuen Buch über soziale Kompetenzen in peinlichen Situationen widmen sollen. Das würde ihm jetzt viel mehr helfen als Hawkings "Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit"...

"Du...?" setzte die Blondine nach.

Ihre Freundin rollte die Augen. "JJ!" zischte sie. "Komm schon, ich muss dir das hier zeigen, bevor der Unterricht losgeht."

Reid sackte in sich zusammen. Aber das Mädchen, JJ wie er gerade gelernt hatte, sah ihn immer noch geduldig an. Darum konnte Reid all seinen Mut zusammennehmen und leise murmeln: "Ich kann die Tafel nicht sehen..."

Dafür erntete er schallendes Gelächter, aber JJ lächelte nur und nickte. Da waren immer noch Fragen in ihrem Blick, aber sie wollte nicht wissen, was er hier zu suchen hätte.

"Joan, wir tauschen die Plätze", ordnete sie an. Joan grummelte, tat aber wie ihr geheißen. Sie war nur wenige Zentimeter größer als Reid und er konnte ohne Probleme an ihr vorbei sehen.

"Danke... schön", sagte er schüchtern.

"Gern geschehen."

Na ja, vielleicht war diese neue Schule doch nicht so schlecht...

Schon am nächsten Tag hatte Reid es sich anders überlegt. Er war auf dem Heimweg von seinem zweiten Schultag, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Kordhose vergraben. Bis jetzt ließen sich die Scherze auf seine Kosten und die missbilligenden Blicke aushalten. Reid wusste, dass sie einfach eifersüchtig auf seinen brillanten Geist waren. Das einzige, mit dem er zu kämpfen hatte, war seine schwere Schultasche... Er ächzte und wechselte den Tragriemen auf die andere Schulter.

"Warum kann mein Körper nicht genauso schnell erwachsen werden wie mein Gehirn?" brummelte er vor sich hin. Ungewollt tanzten Bilder von einer bestimmten Blondine vor seinem inneren Auge. Aber Reid schüttelte sie ab. Streng erinnerte er sich daran, dass Mädchen nur eine Ablenkung von der Schule waren. Und dafür hatte er keine Zeit. Er musste die Schule so schnell wie möglich beenden, einen gut bezahlten Job bekommen und seine Mutter in einem Krankenhaus einweisen, wo sie ihr tatsächlich helfen konnten. Dann musste er es nicht mehr tun...

Im selben Augenblick schoss ein Fahrrad an ihm vorbei, so dass der Windzug ihn fast von den Beinen riss. Reid ruderte mit den Armen und schaffte es gerade so, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Er sah auf und wollte dem davonfahrenden Rowdy böse hinterher gucken. Doch da wurde er von einem kurzen, entschuldigenden Lächeln überrascht.

"Sorry, Kleiner!" rief der Teen über seine Schulter zurück.

Reid konnte nur ungläubig starren. Das war etwas Neues. Ein älterer Mitschüler, der sich bei ihm entschuldigte... Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging weiter – er hatte auch für so was keine Zeit. Aber wie es schien kümmerte sich auch jemand anderes nicht um seine Pläne.

"Na, was haben wir denn hier, Mike..." säuselte eine honigsüße Stimmer hinter ihm.

Ein Schauer lief über Reids Rücken, als er die Stimme erkannte. Sie gehörte Joe Marny, einem der schlimmsten Schlägertypen an der Schule. Reid musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, wie Mr. Bodybuilder Mike aussah. Er war erst zwei Tage an der Schule, aber er hatte schnell gelernt, vor welchen Typen er sich in Acht nehmen musste.

"Wenn das nicht unser Wunderknabe ist", hänselte Mike, "das Genie."

Reid drehte sich immer noch nicht um, wenn er auch etwas schneller lief als zuvor. Er wusste, dass 74 aller blöden Anmachen schnell im Sande verliefen, wenn das Opfer nicht mitspielte. Er konnte aber nicht wissen, dass Joe zu den restlichen 26 gehörte...

Eine Hand packte seine Schulter und zwang ihn schließlich anzuhalten. Reid schluckte hart. Das konnte nicht gut für ihn ausgehen...

"Ich rede mit dir, Schlaumeier", zischte Joe in sein Ohr. "Oder hältst du dich für was Besonderes, nur weil du 10.000 Wörter in der Minute lesen kannst, Musterschüler?"

"20.000", berichtigte Reid ihn automatisch. Dann schnappte er nach Luft und zuckte zusammen. Uuups, falsche Antwort.

Mike drehte den Jüngeren rüde zu Joe um, der vor Wut rot angelaufen war. "20.000?" wiederholte er. "Oh, entschuldige bitte, Schlaumeier. Ich hab mich verzählt. Nicht jeder von uns hat ein fotografisches Gedächtnis wie du."

Reid biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich die nächste Verbesserung zu verkneifen. Joe war um einiges größer als er. Und Mike wäre auch stärker, wenn sie gleichaltrig wären. Reid war schon immer recht dünn gewesen und wusste, dass er in einer Prügelei keine Chance hatte. Reid schloss seine Augen, ergab sich in sein Schicksal und ging im Kopf die Statistiken über Opfer von High School-Prügeleien durch. Nun ja, zumindest hatte er eine gute Chance die Sache hier zu überleben...

Keine fünf Sekunden später merkte er, wie Mike ihn losließ und zurücktrat, ohne seinen Job gemacht zu haben. Reid runzelte die Stirn und blinzelte mit einem Auge, nur um Joe zu sehen, der nervös auf etwas hinter seinem Rücken starrte.

"Hey, Morgan, wie geht's, Kumpel?" sagte er, irgendwie angespannt. Reid traute sich noch nicht, sich umzudrehen.

"Lasst den Kleinen in Ruhe", sagte eine neue Stimme. Das muss dieser Morgan sein, dachte Reid. Ihm kam die Stimmer bekannt vor – wo hatte er sie nur gehört?

"Wir haben nicht mal-" fing Mike an sich zu verteidigen.

"Halt die Klappe!" zischte Joe. Er warf Reid einen letzten, hasserfüllten Blick zu, bedeutete Mike ihm zu folgen und rannte dorthin zurück, wo er hergekommen war.

"Sie sind weg", sagte Morgan. "Alles in Ordnung? Reid, nicht war? Ich habe von dir gehört. Ich bin Morgan."

Reid zuckte zusammen, als er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Doch dann drehte er sich schnell um.

"Mir geht's gut", sagte er. "Danke." Dann erkannte er den anderen Jungen und war überrascht. Er war dunkelhäutig, groß gewachsen und sah aus, als würde er regelmäßig Judo oder eine andere Kampfsportart trainieren.

"Du bist der mit dem Fahrrad", rief Reid erstaunt, "von vorhin!"

Morgan lachte. "Err, ja, das war ich", erwiderte er entschuldigend. "Tut mir echt leid. Ich hatte es eilig. War auf dem Weg zu 'nem –" Er wurde von Hundegebell und einem Mädchen, das nach einem "Derek" rief, unterbrochen, "-Date." endete er mit einem Grinsen. Dann drehte er sich zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen um, das mit einem Runzeln auf der Stirn und einem ziemlich aufgekratzten Hund an der Leine auftauchte.

"Hey, Elle!"

"Hi", erwiderte sie knapp. "Was denkst du wo du hin willst? Und mich einfach mit deinem Hund allein zu lassen!"

"Tut mir leid, Liebling, Ich musste-"

"Komm mir nicht mit Liebling."

"Ich... is gut", antwortete Morgan seufzend.

Dieses Date kam Reid komisch vor. Nur gut, dass er keine hatte. Morgan zeigte in seine Richtung und berichtete Elle in ein paar Sätzen von den Schlägern, die ihn bedroht hatten. Daraufhin änderte sich Elles Haltung schlagartig.

"Das hast du aus der Entfernung gesehen, Derek?" fragte sie. Morgan zuckte nur die Schultern und grinste. "Da hast du aber gute Augen." Dann drehte sie sich zu Reid um und fragte: "Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" und musterte ihn von oben bis unten und suchte nach sichtbaren Anzeichen von Verletzungen.

Reid wurde die Sache zunehmend unangenehm. Er nickte schnell. "Ich muss jetzt nach Hause. Meine Mutter wartet..." Okay, das tat sie nicht, aber das mussten die beiden nicht wissen.

"Wir bringen dich hin", entschied Morgan aus dem Blauen und warf Elle einen Blick zu, "stimmt's?"

Sie nickte. "Klar."

"Aber ich weiß selber, wo ich lang muss", protestierte Reid. Er fühlte sich immer mehr wie ein kleines hilfloses Kind in einer Welt voll Erwachsener. "Ihr müsst das nicht machen!"

"Da hast du recht", sagte Morgan. Reid atmete erleichtert auf. Doch die Erleichterung war kurzlebig.

"Aber wir wollen", beendete Elle den Satz. Sie hakte sich bei Reid unter, die Hundeleine in der anderen Hand. "Dann mal los."

Reid sah von Elle zu Morgan und ergab sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Nachmittag in sein Schicksal.

Er schwieg die restliche Zeit. Er hörte seinen zwei Begleitern zu und antwortete auf die eine oder andere Frage mit "ja" oder "nein" oder "hmm".

Als sie an der kleinen Wohnung, in der er mit seiner Mutter lebte, ankamen, hielt er an. "Wir sind da", sagte er. "Danke fürs herbringen. Ich weiß es zu schätzen."

"Kein Problem, Kleiner", sagte Morgan gutgelaunt.

"Genau. Und halt die Ohren steif", setzte Elle hinzu.

Reid lächelte höflich. "Das werd ich."

Plötzlich fing der Hund, den Reid schon ganz vergessen hatte, wegen irgendetwas in der Wohnung an zu bellen. Reid rutschte der Magen in die Kniekehle. Morgan und Elle sahen zum linken Fenster, von dem die Gardinen weggezogen waren, hinauf. Dort stand eine Frau, die Reid sehr ähnlich sah, und beobachtete sie eindringlich. Doch bevor sich ihre Blicke trafen, ließ sie abrupt die Gardine los und trat vom Fenster zurück.

"Ich muss jetzt rein", sagte Reid leise.

Morgan nickte. "Wir sehen uns, Kleiner."

Reids Stimmung verdunkelte sich darauf noch mehr. "Na klar."

Auf dem Weg zur Schule am nächsten Morgen fror Reid und seine Haare wurden ihm vom Wind zerzaust. Er zog seinen Schal enger und murmelte zu sich selbst: "Muss mir die Haare mal wieder schneiden..."

"Das stimmt."

Reids Herz blieb beinah stehen, als Morgan sein Rad mit quietschenden Reifen neben ihm zum Stehen brachte. Ein paar Sekunden später hatte ihn sein Hund eingeholt.

"Morgen, Reid!"

"Morgen – was machst du hier?" wollte Reid wissen.

"Wir haben denselben Weg. Also dacht ich mir, du könntest mir Gesellschaft leisten", erwiderte Morgan grinsend. Er trat mal vorwärts, mal rückwärts in seine Pedale, um so langsam zu fahren, wie Reid lief.

"Dir Gesellschaft leisten", wiederholte Reid gedämpft. Er wusste, dass das eine Lüge war. Er hatte gesehen, dass Morgan einen anderen Weg nach Hause nahm, bevor er ihn noch mal getroffen hatte, mit Date und Hund. Er hasste es, wenn Leute ihn als ihr kleines Projekt ansahen – lasst uns "das arme kleine Genie beschützen" spielen! Was war da wohl schlimmer? Die Schläger oder sie?

"Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser!" gab er missmutig zurück. Am liebsten wäre er schmollend zur Schule gestapft, aber das hätte so kindisch ausgesehen. Also entschied er sich stattdessen für einfaches Gehen.

Morgan passte sich seinem schnelleren Schritt an. "Sei nicht so. Du hast einfach den großen Bruder in mir geweckt."

Reid schloss fest seine Augen. "Wir sind aber nicht verwandt."

Morgan brachte sein Fahrrad vor Reid zum Stehen, so dass auch der anhalten musste. "High School ist nicht das selbe wie die Grundschule", sagte er mit Nachdruck. "Du solltest die Hilfe akzeptieren, die dir so ehrlich angeboten wird."

"Ich weiß, was du vor hast", entgegnete Reid, "aber ich weiß nicht, i _warum /i _ du es tust..." Und dieses Gefühl hasste er. Er fühlte sich schwach und bloßgestellt, wenn er etwas nicht wusste.

Für einen Augeblick lag Traurigkeit in Morgans Blick, so als wäre ihm zum ersten Mal etwas klar geworden. Er stieg von seinem Rad, um Zeit zum Nachdenken zu gewinnen. "Na gut, ich könnte dir einen Grund liefern."

Reid sah zu ihm auf. "Was?" Worum ging es jetzt wieder?

"Du glaubst nicht an selbstlose Hilfe, stimmt's? Wenn du mir was dafür gibst, würdest du mich auf dich aufpassen lassen?"

Reid blinzelte verwirrt. Morgan machte einen ehrlichen Eindruck. Komischerweise fühlte Reid sich von dem älteren Jungen nicht bedroht. "Was könnte ich dir geben, was du haben willst?"

Morgan grinste, selbstbewusster, jetzt, da Reid nicht mehr so abweisend war. "Weißt du, ich sehe gut aus und bin stark, aber selbst ich habe einen Schwachpunkt", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die nach Mitleid heischte. "Ich bin beschissen in Mathe. Ja, es stimmt..." und drehte sich weg, so als sei ihm die Sache peinlich.

Reid schmunzelte. Morgan versuchte, die Stimmung zu heben, erkannte er.

Morgan drehte sich wieder zu ihm, mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Also, hilfst du mir? Ich kann's mir nicht erlauben, durch diesen Kurs zu fallen. Mein Dad würde mich umbringen..."

Reid war jedoch unschlüssig. Er wusste, dass er manipuliert wurde. Morgan würde das bekommen, was er wollte und brauchte. Aber war das wirklich so schlimm? Reid würde ebenfalls einen Vorteil daraus ziehen, wenn er nicht mehr vor Schlägern auf der Hut sein musste. Er durchdachte das Angebot und kam zu dem Schluss, dass eine Symbiose wirklich die beste Lösung wäre.

"Abgemacht", stimmte er zu und schüttelte Morgans Hand. "Wir treffen und nach Schulschluss vor der Bibliothek. Fangt ihr mit quadratischen Gleichungen oder Vektorberechnungen an?"

Jetzt war Morgan an der Reihe, verwirrt drein zu gucken. "Ääähm... da muss ich erst mal in meinem Buch nachgucken."

Darüber musste Reid laut lachen. "Okay." Er lächelte seinen neuen – konnte er es überhaupt wagen, so zu denken? – Freund vorsichtig an und lief dann wieder Richtung Schule los. "Wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen, sollten wir uns beeilen."

"Hast Recht." Morgan begann sein Fahrrad zu schieben. Dann drehte er sich um und pfiff nach seinem Hund. "Da steckst du also", rief er dem kleinen Vierbeiner zu, als dieser aus einem benachbarten Garten gerannt kam.

"Das ist Clooney", stellte er den Hund vor. "Clooney, sag hallo." Der Hund bellte daraufhin zwei Mal. "Du kannst ihn gerne streicheln, wenn du willst."

"Ich glaub nicht, dass das so 'ne gute Idee ist..."

"Ach komm, sei kein Angsthase", stichelte Morgan.

Reid schluckte. "Okay..." meinte er und streckte vorsichtig einen Finger aus. Noch bevor er den Hund berührt hatte, fletschte Clooney die Zähne und knurrte. Reid sprang zurück.

Morgan reagierte prompt, nahm seinen Hund beim Halsband und schimpfte mit ihm. "Pass auf, mein Lieber!"

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich wusste, dass das passieren würde", schaltete Reid sich schnell ein. Dann meinte er seufzend: "Kleine Kinder und Hunde mögen mich nicht. Das ist das Reid-Syndrom."

Morgan hielt inne. "So ist das?" Dann lachte er.

Reids erste Stunde war Mathe, sein Lieblingsfach. Zahlen machten immer das, was er wollte; sie hatten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, wenn ihm alles zuviel wurde. Sie fingen mit den mathematischen Folgen an. Reid erfasste das Prinzip schnell, andere hatten mehr Probleme. JJ fluchte leise. Sie schien schon jetzt einige Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Vielleicht konnte er seine Hilfe anbieten...

"Sei kein Narr", mahnte Reid sich leise.

"Ja? Mr. Reid?" fragte Professor Durmin. "Sie wollen das erste Rechenbeispiel lösen? Gut, nur zu."

Reid wurde rot, als er die Blicke der ganzen Klasse auf sich spürte. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Er zwang sich jedoch, den Kopf hoch erhoben zu halten, als er zur Tafel ging. Insgeheim wünschte er sich aber, dass sich der Boden auftun und ihn verschlucken möge... Er nahm sich ein Stück Kreide und sah hinauf.

1, 4, 2, 8, 4, 16, 8... 

Das war nicht so kompliziert. Mit der ersten Zahl anfangen, diese mit vier multiplizieren, das Ergebnis durch zwei teilen, dann erhält man die nächste Zahl. Mal vier, durch zwei... Reid machte ein paar schnelle Berechnungen im Kopf und kritzelte dann an die Tafel:

a1 1  
an+1 an 2.5 + 1.5 (-1)n / 2 

Professor Durnim war angenehm überrascht. "Das ist... ausgezeichnet, Mr. Reid. Sehr gut, in der Tat. Sie können sich wieder setzten. Aber unterlassen sie bitte das Reden, oder ich muss trotz allem einen Eintrag ins Klassenbuch machen."

Ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen mit einer dickglasigen Brille hob ihre Hand und winkte ungeduldig. "Verzeihung, Professor. Ich dachte die Lösung sei an+2 an 2?" Einige Mitschüler murmelten in Zustimmung. Das schien die offensichtliche Lösung zu sein, da jede Zahl genau zweimal so groß war, wie die Ziffer zwei Stellen zuvor.

"Oh, ja, das ist sie..." Der Professor eilte zur Tafel und fügte die zweite, einfacherer Lösung hinzu. "Mr. Reid hat nur einen allgemeineren Lösungsweg aufgeführt."

Reid, der wieder in seinem Stuhl saß, rutschte nach unten. Das war nicht, was er hatte erreichen wollen. Es war einfach das Erste gewesen, was ihm bei den Zahlen in den Sinn gekommen war. Für ihn war das die einfachere Lösungsversion. JJ schien auch nicht sehr beeindruckt zu sein... Reid verfluchte sich selbst. Diesmal im Stillen. Er musste dem wirklich Einhalt gebieten, bevor diese... diese Sache zu einer ausgewachsenen Vernarrtheit wurde.

Der Rest des Tages verging schnell und ohne größere Zwischenfälle – Reid schauderte, als er sich an seine erste Sportstunde erinnerte – und jetzt kam Morgans Mathenachhilfe. Da Morgan auch im ersten Jahr an der High School war, in der Klasse 1D, hatten sie glücklicherweise dieselbe Anzahl Schulstunden jeden Tag. Ihr Unterrichtsplan war jedoch verschieden aufgebaut, weil Reids Kurse den Schwerpunkt auf Mathe hatten, so dass sie unterschiedliche Sachen zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten lernten. Während Reid zur Bibliothek ging, dachte er sich einen Stundenplan für Morgan aus. Zuerst würde er sich Morgans Stundenplan ansehen und einen Plan aufstellen, wann er ihm Nachhilfe geben konnte. Dann würden sie Bücher zum Vertiefen des Stoffes suchen, die Morgan dann zu Hause lesen konnte. Vielleicht würde er ihm sogar ein paar Probetests schreiben. Das würde dem älteren Jungen bestimmt zu Gute kommen.

Zwei Jungs aus einer höheren Klasse gingen an ihm vorbei, einer hatte einen Piratenhut unter seinem Arm. Die beiden unterhielten sich.

"Du solltest Garcia fragen, ob sie dir bei deinem Soziologieprojekt hilft. Sie hat das echt drauf."

"Wer?" fragte der andere verwirrt nach.

"Garcia", wiederholte der erste Junge. "Penelope? Aus unserer Klasse? Die Blonde mit der Brille?"

"Ach ja!" dem zweiten schien der Groschen zu fallen, von wem sein Freund sprach. "Die in der Bücherei an den PCs aushilft. Schlaues Mädchen, da hast du recht."

Reid hörte nicht mehr hin. Er hatte gerade Morgan am Eingang zur Bibliothek entdeckt. Bevor er seinen Schritt beschleunigen konnte, bemerkte er das Mädchen neben Morgan. Die zwei sahen sehr... beschäftigt aus. Vielleicht sollte er ihnen noch eine Minute geben, damit sie fertig... flirten konnten. Irgendwas zog sich in ihm zusammen. Das war so ungerecht...

Reid ging etwas schneller und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. Er kam nur einen Schritt von Morgan entfernt zum Stehen.

"Bist du fertig?" fragte er pikiert, als die zwei ihn nicht zu bemerken schienen.

"Oh, Reid. Hör zu..." fing Morgan an.

"Ich hab' nicht so viel Zeit", unterbrach ihn Reid. "Tut mir leid, aber wenn du das hier nicht ernst meinst, will ich nicht meine Zeit vergeuden."

Morgan wog schnell seine Optionen ab. Er schien nicht sehr erfreut zu sein, als er sich zu dem blonden Mädchen beugte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Sie schien aber auch nicht sehr angetan zu sein. "Wir sehen uns später, Chester!" rief er ihr nach. Dann drehte er sich zu Reid und brummte: "Tolle Strategie, Mann." Er betrat die Bibliothek, mit Reid auf den Fersen.

"Wir hatten eine Abmachung", gab Reid Morgan zu verstehen.

"Manche Dinge sind wichtiger, als 'ne Abmachung", meinte Morgan seufzend. "Hör zu, du musst auch ab und zu mal locker sein. Hast du 'ne Freundin?"

Reid wurde rot, weigerte sich aber zu antworten. Das brauchte er auch gar nicht.

"Das ist also dein Problem..."

Reid hasste den pseudo-wissenden Ton in seiner Stimme. "Ich habe kein Problem!" sagte er mit Nachdruck. "Ich bin hier, um _dein_ Problem mit Mathe zu lösen. Aber ich kann genauso gut gehen, wenn _deine_ Freundin im Moment wichtiger ist." Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brunst und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Er hatte gedacht, dass Morgan ihn wirklich als Freund betrachtete. Aber wenn er falsch lag, dann war es nur gut, dass er seinen Fehler so zeitig bemerkte. Morgans Reaktion überraschte in jedoch: er lachte lauthals.

"Chester? Meine Freundin?" Er legte seinen Arm um Reids Schulter, ignorierte dabei die Anspannung, und steuerte die Computer der Bibliothek an. "Du hast noch 'ne Menge zu lernen, Kleiner..." Das verwirrte Reid etwas, aber er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen.

"Wir behandeln als erstes quadratische Gleichungen", wechselte Morgan das Thema abrupt.

"Okay, dann lass uns erst ein paar Bücher holen." Also zurück auf sicheres Terrain.

Die Bibliothek war riesig. Sie würden hier sicher alles finden, was sie brauchten und noch mehr. Es waren gerade nur wenige Schüler da. Drei Tische waren besetzt. Reid erkannte die zwei Jungs aus dem Flur, sie waren vor ihnen an der Reihe. Der größere der beiden rief: "Garcia!" und vier große, blonde Jungs drehten sich gleichzeitig zu ihm um. Dann gab ihnen ein kleines Mädchen mit großen Augen und einer Brille einen Klaps. "Er meint mich! Also, was soll ich für dich zaubern, Hotch!"

Reid wand sich wieder zu Morgan um. Dieser starrte das blonde Mädchen mit der Brille an, Garcia. Reid sah wieder zu ihr hinüber. Was war so besonders an ihr?

Als Garcia die Fragen der beiden Jungs beantwortet hatte, wand sie sich den anderen vier Garcias zu. "Also, meine lieben Brüder. War nett, dass ihr mich vom Arbeiten abgehalten habt, aber ich muss auch was dafür tun, dass ich hier sein kann, n'est pas? Macht's gut..."

Sie wartete bis sie, wahrscheinlich an ihr autoritäres Gehabe gewöhnt, außer Sicht waren. Dann grinste sie Reid und Morgan an. "Na, was für ein Gewebe soll ich für euch zwei Hübschen auftrennen?"

"Was?" fragte Morgan verdutzt. "Ein einfaches 'womit kann ich euch helfen' reicht wohl nicht mehr?"

Reid wurde bei dem Kosenamen ganz rot. "Sie bezieht sich auf eine griechische Heldin, die das Leichentuch, das für ihren angeblich toten Mann bestimmt ist, immer wieder aufdröselt, um gierige Freier hinzuhalten", erklärte er schnell.

Garcia wand sich überrascht Reid zu und lächelte. "Das stimmt!"

"Ja, aber wie...?"

Reid deutete auf Garcias Namensschild. "Penelope war die treue Gemahlin des Odysseus. Diese Eigenschaft kann ihm jedoch nicht zugeschrieben werden. Er betrog sie und der Sohn, den er mit seiner Geliebten hatte, heiratete Penelope, nachdem Odysseus starb und –"

"Okay", unterbrach ihn Garcia. Morgan warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. "Das ist mehr, als ich je über meinen Namen wissen wollte. Wie kann ich euch helfen", fragte sie neckisch und musterte Morgan anerkennend, "Zuckerpüppchen?"

Zwei Stunden später musste Reid nach Hause. Er sagte nicht direkt, dass er seine Mutter für den monatlichen Check ins Krankenhaus bringen musste. Das würde nur zu weiteren Fragen führen – und Mitleid. Und Reid hatte schon genug von beiden.

"Wo ist Clooney?" fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Oh, der ist schon zu Hause." Morgan grinste und schloss sein Rad auf. "Er kennt den Weg wie seine Hundemarke..." er verstummte und sah übers Reids Schulter. "Oh, das Fußballteam!" Dann wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen. Er stieg auf sein Rad und fuhr im Kreis um eine kleine Gruppe von Spielerinnen, die noch ihre Trikots anhatten.

Reid sah zu, wie sie sich amüsierten. Er wusste, dass er um Jahre jünger war als sie, aber er war bei weitem nicht so kindisch. Seufzend drehte er sich um und schlug den Weg nach Hause ein. Er konnte nicht auf Morgan warten, und selbst wenn er könnte, wollte er nicht. Er wollte ihn schließlich nicht von den "wichtigeren Sachen" abhalten...

"Hey, Spence, was machst du noch hier?"

Reids verräterisches Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. "Ich... ich hab' jemanden mit Mathe geholfen", murmelte er und hoffte, dass er nicht so rot war wie er sich anfühlte. "Und du?"

JJ grinste und wies auf ihr Trikot.

"Ach, richtig", sagte Reid dümmlich. Das konnte so nicht weitergehen. Noch heute würde er alle Knigge-Bücher lesen, die er in die Finger bekommen konnte.

"Ich wollte dich was fragen", setze JJ an, plötzlich ganz ernst. "Ich hatte heute echt Schwierigkeiten in Mathe. Ich brauch' aber die besten Noten, um im College aufgenommen zu werden..." Sie hielt inne und sah Reid bittend an. "Könntest du mir auch helfen?"

"Ich weiß nicht", gab Reid zurück, total erschrocken. Träumte er? Wenn ja, dann wollte er noch lange weiter schlafen.

"Nein, kann er nicht", antwortete Morgan plötzlich und ließ einen Arm um Reids Schulter fallen. "Er braucht seine ganze Energie für mich, Jenny", meinte er grinsend. JJ grinste zurück. Reids Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Für einen Moment konnte er nicht mal atmen.

"Ich könnte dir aber meine Hilfe anbieten..." setzte Morgan hinzu. JJ lachte laut darüber.

"Du?" sagte sie, nach Luft schnappend. "Sorry, Derek, aber da du mit Ach und Krach durch die Grundschule gekommen bist, riskier' ich das lieber nicht."

"Aww... na gut. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest, falls du deine Meinung änderst."

"Das werde ich nicht."

Reid horchte bei der Endgültigkeit in ihrer Stimme auf. Er hoffte, dass es bedeutete, was er dachte, dass es tat – auch wenn es dumm und sinnlos war. Zumindest lockerte es die eiserne Faust, die sich um sein Herz gekrallt hatte.

Ein Auto hupte und JJ lächelte ihnen noch mal zu. "Okay. Das ist meine Mom. Ich muss los. Denk noch mal drüber nach, okay, Spence? Bis dann!"

Reid sah zu, wie sie in das Auto stieg. Sie hatte ihn 'Spence' genannt – zweimal. Bedeutete das irgendetwas? Als er sich wieder umdrehte fand er sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Morgans wissendem Grinsen.

"Du hast keine Freundin, stimmt's?" meinte Morgan foppend. "Aber du hättest gern eine!"

"Nein!" wehrte Reid schnell ab. "Ich habe nur ihr – Auto – bewundert. Heutzutage sieht man VW Käfer nur noch selten, oder? Und die Farbe..." er verstummte. Morgan hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Seine Schultern sackten mutlos nach unten. Das Leben hasste ihn...

"Ich könnte dir ein paar Tipps geben, wenn du willst", rief Morgan.

"Ich brauche keine Ratschläge."

"Übers Ausgehen, meinte ich." Morgan hielt inne und sah Reid prüfend an. "Oder vielleicht doch wie man erst mal ein Date bekommt."

"Ich brauch' so was nicht", beharrte Reid. "Ich brauche keine Freundin und ich brauche keine Ratschläge!"

"Dann vielleicht einen Freund?"

"Nein!" rief Reid.

Morgan zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wär' auch nicht schlimm gewesen."

Reid sackte in sich zusammen. "Ich will das einfach nicht. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?" sagte er unglücklich.

Morgan folgte ihm. "Das glaub ich nicht", sagte er leise. "Gerade noch warst du eifersüchtig. Vielleicht kannst du es dir selber gegenüber nicht zugeben, aber jeder braucht ab und zu ein bisschen Liebe..." Als er sah, wie sich Reids Augen in Panik weiteten, fügte er schnell hinzu: "Na ja, vielleicht bist du noch ein bisschen zu jung dafür", gluckste er. Reid gab seinem Arm einen Knuffen. Darauf lachte Morgan nur noch mehr. "Oh, jetzt werden wir wohl auch noch aggressiv?"

Reid schwieg eine Weile. Dann sagte er zögernd: "Du hast sie Jenny genannt?"

Morgan sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. "Jepp. Wir sind zusammen in die Grundschule gegangen. Sie ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen – und jeder, der ihr wehtun will, bekommt es mit mir zu tun." Dann zwinkerte er Reid zu, doch der sah, wie ernst es ihm war. "Du magst sie wohl?"

"Ich..." stotterte Reid. "Vielleicht", endete er unglücklich.

"Bitte sag mir, dass das ein Scherz ist", empörte sich Morgan gleich, nachdem er sein Fahrrad zum Stehen gebracht hatte. "Diese Aufmachung kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

"Warum?" fragte Reid und schob seine Hornbrille hoch. "Was ist so falsch an meinen Klamotten?"

"Was falsch daran sein soll...?" Morgan musterte Reid von Kopf bis Fuß. Na ja, die Langweiler-Klamotten waren nichts Neues. Die schreckliche Brille war es aber. Und die kürzeren Haare, aber die standen Reid ganz gut.

"Hast du jemals was von Kontaktlinsen gehört?" fragte er und fuhr gleich fort. "Deine Chancen bei JJ schwinden so schnell, so schnell arbeitet nicht mal dein Gehirn, Kleiner."

Reid presste seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln. "Danke für den Hinweis", gab er zurück.

"Hast du deine Meinung geändert oder was?" fragte Morgan. "Ich dachte du magst sie? Ich könnte dir wirklich helfen. Du solltest sie fragen, ob sie mal mit dir ausgeht. Nur um zu sehen, ob sie überhaupt an dir interessiert ist."

"Ich habe meine Meinung über gar nichts geändert", gab Reid genervt zurück. "Und wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, brauch' ich deine Hilfe nicht." Er seufzte und warf Morgan einen langen Blick zu. "Lass es einfach gut sein..."

Morgan nickte widerwillig. Reid schien über seine eigenen Entscheidungen nicht ganz glücklich zu sein, aber er konnte damit leben. Fürs Erste.

Zwei Tage später betrat Reid das Klassenzimmer viel früher als gewöhnlich. JJ und ihre Freundin Joan waren schon da und sahen sich gemeinsam ein Modemagazin an, wie Reid niedergeschlagen bemerkte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich in seiner Kleidung ganz hässlich. Ungeschickt stieß er gegen einen Tisch. Er war durch JJ ein kleines Bisschen abgelenkt gewesen...

JJ sah auf und lächelte, als sie ihn sah. "Hallo. Neuer Haarschnitt? Steht dir", meinte sie.

Joan grinste. "Alte Brille? Sie steht dir nicht..." JJ gab ihr einen Klaps.

Reid zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja." Er konnte ihnen ja schlecht sagen, dass die Brille sehr wohl neu war und dass seine Mutter sie ausgesucht hatte, weil sie ihn an seinen Vater erinnerte.

Joan wand sich wieder ihren Büchern zu, blätterte in ihnen und fluchte leise. "Ich kann meine Hausaufgabe nicht finden. Hab ich wohl in der Garderobe liegen lassen", sagte sie. "Bin gleich wieder da." Sie stürzte aus dem Raum in Richtung Garderobe. Reid bewunderte ihre Hingabe zur Schule, auch wenn er an ihr als Person nicht sonderlich interessiert war.

"Lass dich von ihr nicht stören", meinte JJ leise, als sie allein waren. "Sie ist nett, nur manchmal etwas schwierig im Umgang..."

"Das hab' ich schon bemerkt." Reid lächelte. "Aber ihr Verhalten ist recht harmlos, wenn ich es mit dem von anderen 'Bekanntschaften' vergleiche..."

JJ schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid."

"Is' doch nicht deine Schuld." Reid war überrascht. Warum sollte sie sich für etwas entschuldigen, wofür sie nichts konnte?

"Ich weiß... Trotzdem denke ich, dass niemand ausgestoßen werden sollte, nur weil er etwas Besonderes ist."

JJ sagte noch mehr, aber Reid hörte sie nicht mehr. Ihre letzten Worte gingen ihm im Kopf herum. Etwas Besonderes? Sie hielt ihn für etwas Besonderes? Wenn er die kleine, sarkastische Stimme in seinem Inneren hätte hören können, dann wäre er nicht so berauscht gewesen. Die Stimme sagte, dass sie nur seinen IQ als etwas Besonderes betrachtete, nicht jedoch seine Persönlichkeit. Doch Reid hörte diese Stimme nicht und sah JJ weiter durch seine plötzlich rosa-rote Brille an. Die wunderbarste junge Frau, die ihm je begegnet war.

"Hast du noch mal darüber nachgedacht?" fragte JJ gerade. Reid kam schuldbewusst wieder auf die Erde zurück. "Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

"Was? Oh, tut mir leid. Ich hab' letzte Nacht schlecht geschlafen..." Das war sogar die Wahrheit. Immer wiederkehrende, eigenartige Träum raubten ihm seit einiger Zeit den Schlaf.

"Oh. Okay. Was ich wissen wollte war, ob du mir mit Mathe helfen wirst? Derek hat mir erzählt, dass er schon nach einer Woche riesen Fortschritte gemacht hat."

"Hat er das?" Dieser manipulative...

"Jepp", bekräftigte JJ. "Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich so schon genug um die Ohren hast, aber ich brauche dich – du bist der Beste, laut Derek." Sie warf ihm ein gewinnendes Lächeln zu. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir als Wiedergutmachung anbieten könnte, aber –"

"Ein Date." Die Worte waren gesprochen noch bevor sich Reid auf die Zunge beißen konnte. Hatte er das wirklich laut gesagt? Ein Blick in JJ plötzlich verschlossenes Gesicht bestätigte es, leider.

"Das ist ein bisschen mehr, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte", sagte sie kühl.

"Oh, JJ, das tut mir leid." Reid bemühte sich um eine schnelle Entschuldigung. "Ich wollte dich nicht-"

"Um ein Date bitten?" unterbrach sie ihn. "Komisch. Gerade noch klang es so, als würdest du eins verlangen."

"Nein – ich meine, ja..." Reid seufzte. "Es tut mir wirklich leid."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie du unter diesen Umständen von mir verlangen kannst, mit dir auszugehen..." sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist wirklich sehr romantisch."

Damit drehte sie sich um und Reid war verwirrter denn je. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch wusste er nicht, was. Dann schloss er ihn wieder. Reid fühlte sich wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen... All die Bücher von Knigge und über den Umgang unter Menschen halfen ihm nicht viel. Das Verhalten von Frauen war ihm immer noch ein unlösbares Rätsel.

"Was meinst du mit 'sehr romantisch'?" fragte er schließlich. Das musste er unbedingt wissen.

JJ drehte sich nicht herum. Tatsächlich schien sie ihn völlig zu ignorieren, was Reid ziemlich ärgerte. Zuerst gab sie solche zweideutigen Bemerkungen von sich und dann stellte sie es nicht einmal klar! "JJ?" versuchte er es noch einmal.

"Das war Sarkasmus, du Genie." sagte sie bissig. Als sie sich nun umdrehte, kippte sie beinah ihren Stuhl um. "Weißt du, was das ist?"

"Eine stark ironische oder verächtliche Äußerung", antwortete Reid postwendend, so, als ob er aus einem Wörterbuch vorlesen würde.

JJ starrte ihn verständnislos an. "Das hatte ich nicht- Hör zu, Spence", sagte sie entschieden. "Ich würde nie mit jemandem als Gegenleistung ausgehen."

Reid nickte niedergeschlagen. "Ich verstehe", gab er trübsinnig zurück. "Es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht. Ich konnte nichts machen... Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen."

JJ seufzte. "Du bist nicht so schlau, wie du denkst, weißt du..." Sie sah weg und schob ihren Stuhl zurück. "Trotzdem bist du irgendwie süß." Sie grinste als seine Wangen rot anliefen. "So wie jetzt, zum Beispiel", setze sie hinzu und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Wange.

Reid musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht ihre Hand zu fassen und sie dort zu halten. Seine Haut brannte, wo sie ihn berührte, doch verbrannte er nicht. Sein Körper füllte sich mit einer Wärme, von der er bis jetzt gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie ihm fehlte.

Zu schnell war der Moment verflogen und JJ ließ ihre Hand sinken. "Du hättest mich einfach fragen können", meinte sie. "Ich hätte nicht abgelehnt."

Würde sie wirklich? Er musste es versuchen... "Würdest du-?"

"Nein", unterbrach JJ ihn sofort. "Nicht, wenn du die Regeln aufstellst. Dafür ist es zu spät."

Reid ließ seinen Kopf hängen. "Ich hab alles versaut, oder?" fragte er in den leeren Raum. Plötzlich fühlte er sich leerer, als er selbst vor JJs Berührung gewesen war. Alles, was er wusste, all die dummen Fakten, halfen ihm jetzt nicht viel, um sich besser zu fühlen. Am schlimmsten war, dass JJ mit ihm ausgegangen wäre - wenn er nur früher gefragt hätte! Dafür könnte er sich selber in den Hintern treten...

"Es tut mir alles schrecklich leid. Natürlich werde ich dir mit Mathe helfen, wenn du noch willst. So gut wie ich –"

"Würdest du mit mir ausgehen?" fragte JJ plötzlich.

"W-was?" stammelte Reid. War etwas mit seinen Ohren? "Warum?"

"Warum ich mit dir ausgehen will oder warum ich mich anders entschieden habe?" JJ lächelte. "Weißt du, erstens mag ich dich und zweitens würde ich es bereuen, es nicht zu tun."

"Ich – Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll", gab Reid ehrlich zu.

"Dann sag gar nichts", entgegnete JJ mild. "Diesmal sag aber ich, wie es läuft, okay?"

Reid nickte schnell. "Danke..."

"Das mache ich nicht aus Mitleid, Spence." JJ lächelte wieder – Reid wurde ganz schwindelig – und dann tat sie etwas, was er nie erwartet hätte: sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Wir gehen ins Theater", fügte sie bestimmt hinzu.

Reid konnte nur benommen nicken. Im Moment hätte er allem zugestimmt. Er hätte am liebsten seine Hand gegen die Wange gepresst, um diesen Kuss – seinen ersten Kuss – für immer zu bewahren.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du das Schultheater meinst." Es war der nächste Samstagabend und Reid löste seinen eng gebundenen Schlips. Nur gut, dass er sich für den leger-eleganten Look entschlossen hatte – der sich nicht sehr von dem unterschied, was er alltäglich zur Schule anzog. Nur trug er jetzt eine neue Anzughose und einen grauen Pullover über seinem weißen Hemd.

"Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht", sagte JJ mit glitzernden Augen. Sogar ihre Kleidung und ihr Make-up glitzerten an diesem Abend. Sie war so schön, dass sie förmlich strahlte.

Reid konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Dass sie ausgerechnet mit ihm ausging! Er wollte aber nicht zu weit gehen, idem er sie zu lange oder zu offensichtlich anstarrte. "Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete er. "Ich bin zufrieden, egal was du dir aussuchst..." Himmel, das klang für ein erstes Date viel zu platt.

JJ lachte amüsiert. "Sogar wenn ich dich morgen zu dem Spiel der Redskins geschleift hätte?" neckte sie.

"Die red skins?" fragte Reid verwirrt. Rothäute? Hatte das etwas mit Indianern zu tun?

JJ schüttelte nur den Kopf, ein amüsiertes Funkeln in ihren Augen. Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn in die umgestaltete Turnhalle. "Du bist wirklich einmalig..."

Die Halle war mit vielen Reihen aus Plastestühlen gefüllt und die meisten waren schon von Schülern, deren Eltern und Geschwistern besetzt. JJ und Reid mussten sich an einigen älteren Schülern vorbei drängen, um zu zwei leeren, nebeneinander stehenden Stühlen zu gelangen. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich JJ in ihren Stuhl fallen und legte ihre Handtasche auf ihren Schoß.

"Was wird überhaupt aufgeführt?" flüsterte Reid. Es war schon dunkel im Saal, nur ein wenig Licht blieb den letzten Besuchern, die ihre Plätze suchten. Doch die Bühne war noch leer und der Vorhang unten.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher", flüsterte JJ zurück, "irgendwas mit Piraten..."

"Schhh!" zischte ein älterer Herr hinter ihnen.

Reid zog den Kopf ein. Er drehte sich zu JJ um und als er sah, dass sie ihn anlächelte, musste auch er grinsen. Das war besser als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte, ob mit Morgan oder jemand anderen. So sollte eine Verabredung laufen, zumindest beim ersten Mal. JJ war bei ihm und obwohl hundert andere Menschen um sie herum waren, verschwanden diese. Reid hatte das Gefühl, dass dies der Anfang von etwas Besonderem werden könnte.

Sie blickten zur Bühne, als der Vorhang gehoben wurde und das Stück begann. So wie Reids Leben als ein mehr oder weniger normaler Teenager begann. Später legte sich JJs warme Hand auf seine und ließ ihn im Dunkeln erröten.

Ja, dies würde auf jeden Fall etwas Besonderes sein.

-Ende-


End file.
